Терминатор:Записки с фронта перемен
by Flashmoscow
Summary: Действие происходит после окончания второго сезона Терминатор:Хроники Сары Коннор.
1. Chapter 1

Терминатор: Записки с фронта перемен

1 Глава. =Потерянное будущее=

-«Эй-й парень.Черт тебя возьми. Ты слышышь? Джон!»

Чужой голос отрезвил Джона и вывел из оцепенения.Он повернул голову в сторону говорившего.

Это был парень который первым нашел Джона после перемещения из прошлого.Его звали Минг.

- «На войне нет ушных палочек, единственный автомат по их продаже это винтовка М-16,не спи и пошли со мной». - приказным тоном сообщил Минг.

Джон повернулся и пошел за ним продолжая переваривать собственные мысли.

Увиденное немного шокировало Джона.Встреча с живым Дереком так сразу с разбега немного потрясла Джона.

Но не только эта встреча.Тогда Дерек преподнес ещё один сюрприз сознанию Джона.

Он познакомил его со своим братом Кайлом Ризом.Тем самым Кайлом Ризом,про которого он так часто слышал от своей матери и который являлся его отцом,здесь он совсем молодой и Джона накрыла волна смешанных чувств тоски,радости,горечи и растерянности.

Окончательно его добило увиденное за спиной Кайла.Там сидела Она,Которая последние полгода терзала его чувства, заставляя их курсировать от любви до ненависти с остановками на станции Страх и обратно.

Но всё же в этих чувствах было больше любви,такой странной и хитрой любви одновременно.Которая в спокойной обстановке ничем себя не проявляла маскируясь в камуфляже симпатии и дружбы.

Которая спокойно выжидала отдавая Джона в руки Райли.Она просто знала что она сильнее Джона,а Джон наивно думал что обманул её.Но в сложные и критические моменты эта тайная любовь заявляла о себе во весь голос и Джон всегда боялся этого голоса и всегда желал его слышать одновременно.

Эти два противоборства постоянно сражались внутри него.Ум и сердце в вечной борьбе.И вот очередным этапом битвы за его душу стало появление перед ним девушки,в точности являясь копией или прототипом Кэмерон,детали Джона не интересовали.

"Возможно это Аллисон,Кэмерон как то упоминала это имя находясь в приюте" вспомнил про себя Джон.

От всех свалившихся на него мыслей было нелегко.И Джон отречённо продолжал следовать за Мингом на базу Сопротивления.Там он найдёт ответы на свои вопросы и вопросы на которые снова придётся искать ответы.

***

Шар взорвался и все исчезло в ослепительной вспышке.В помещении оставался странный газообразный туман он был настолько плотен что через него с трудом виднелись светильники на потолке.

Сара попятилась назад и уперлась спиной к стене и села на бетонный пол.

"Только что он был рядом, и теперь его нет.Нет со мной любимого сына Джона." пронеслись мысли у неё в голове

Резкий приступ одиночества мгновенно заполнил сознание Сары и в голове появилось что то похожее на туман.

Слезы катились у неё по щеке. Она не замечала никого и ничего.

Внезапно она услышала:

- «Сара Коннор вы здесь?- крик Эллисона донесся справа ,и Сара прогнала наваждение прочь.

Вытерла слёзы рукой и начала включаться в происходящее.

- «Мистер Эллисон вы еще живы?» - крикнула Сара в ответ.

- «От меня сложно избавиться»,- продолжил Эллисон

Газообразный туман непонятно откуда взявшийся после сработки машины времени начал рассеиваться.Сквозь него начали проясняться очертания помещения и появились силуэты аппаратуры.Сара заметила сквозь пелену очертания тела обнаженного человека лежащего на полу.

Это не похоже на Кэмерон,Уивер или Джона.Какое то обнаженное тело и много одежды.Сара подползла ближе.Туман почти рассеялся. Тело действительно присутствовало,ей не показалось,и оно всё было в инее.Со стороны спины не разобрать.Но волосы длинные и седые одновременно. Правая рука нащупала что то похожее на конец провода на полу.Мощная судорга пробежала по телу, а за ней разряд боли и электрического тока.Надо же,так неосторожно зацепить питающий кабель. Темнота снова накрыла Сару.

***

Джону казалось что Дерек с Кайлом и другими бойцами давно на базе но это не так. Джон с Мингом быстро настигли их по дороге.Десять минут по катакомбам, пару тройку минут водного брода по некоему подобию канализации и еще пять по все тем же катакомбам, привели Джона Коннора и бойцов Сопротивления на их базу.

Это были все теже катакомбы только больше и разнообразнее. Единственное их отличие было в сообщающихся тоннелях со станцией метро Лос Анджелеса "Норс Голливуд".Раньше люди жили королями,теперь живут крысами.Теперь у новых королей металлической является не только корона. И старым и новым королям никогда

не нравились крысы, у каждого короля свои крысы и свои методы уничтожения этих крыс.

Пройдя броневорота, сваренные умельцами из рельс,вагонных тележек и подогнанных к ним бетонных шпал Кайл, Аллисон и другие бойцы отправились по своим делам.

Дерек повернулся к Мингу и дал указания.

- «Минг, тащи его в клетку на отдых»- скомандовал Дерек.

- «Клетку?» переспросил Джон

- «У тебя будет собственная вонючая камера 2 на 2 с тараканами,» - выдал Минг.

У Джона отвисла челюсть, но передернутый затвор атомата не дал ему желания возмущаться.

- "Вот твоя лежанка,матрац тебе не положен, пайку получишь после переклички."- проинструктировал Минг и приказал двум солдатам на входе сторожить его до появления новых приказов.

У Джона были подозрения насчет предательства Дерека, но насчет того что

Дерек и Минг окажутся такими шутниками нет. Вонючей камерой оказалась территория в одной из веток подземелья.Огороженная от всего брезентовой занавеской и вмещающая в себя 10 двухэтажных коек.Сейчас отсек был пуст.

Джон сел на первую же кровать внизу и начал осмотр.Одеяла далеко не новые но хорошо выглядящие. Руины Валл Марта наверное их поставляют.Кровати оказались застелены изрядно потертыми но достаточно чистыми простынями.На тумбочке возле кровати лежала фляга.Джон отпил воды и завалился на кровать.События последних часов

вымотали его и он заснул.

***

Сознание вернулось.Пощечины Эллисона сделали свое дело.В голове еще гудело.

- «Как ты себя чувствуешь? Ты в порядке?" спросил Джеймс.

- «Не бей меня так сильно, я в порядке!» - вспылила Сара.

- «Слава Богу», ответил он, и добавил:

- « Ты же не можешь погибнуть? Взрыв и удар током не могут тебя убить.Я знаю ты тоже киборг.»

- «Агент Эллисон,что то до этого я не замечала у вас приступов юмора.» - прошипела Сара,сверля его взглядом.

- « Все в порядке,это просто маленький шок от увиденного,вы трезво мыслите,значит вы в норме.» - отчитал её Джеймс.

- « Я долго была в отключке?» спросила Сара, потирая рукой голову.

- «Не больше минуты, легкая потеря сознания.Нам надо выбираться отсюда,»- быстро сказал Эллисон и направился в корридор проверить обстановку.

Помещение очистилось от тумана, и Сара решила продолжить начатое и посмотреть тело.Оно на вид было уже не такое ледяное.Она осторожно на четвереньках начала подбираться к загадочному телу. Наконец она приблизилась и рукой начала поворачивать его к себе. Напряженность в её лице резко сменилась удивлением,непониманием и страхом.Это была Кэмерон.Да это была все та же Кэмерон, только её волосы почему то были седыми, а кожный покров на голове покрыл металл лишь на треть.она была без одежды но её одежда была под ней, как и одежда Джона.

- «Эллисон, давай по быстрому унесем её и все вещи отсюда,сейчас сюда нагрянут копы,»- произнесла Сара агенту.Когда тот вернулся в помещение, она заканчивала связывать все вещи проводами в один большой узел.

Эллисон предложил:

- «Сара,давай я возьму Кэмерон,а ты её вещи,я знаю где здесь запасной выход,на улице моя машина,давай двигаться.»

Где то через сигнал тревоги пробивался еле слышный вой полицейских сирен.Сара и Аллисон двигались к выходу.Пять этажей вверх и выход почти рядом.Почти дойдя до последнего поворота к черному выходу Сара услышала слегка доносящийся призыв в мегафон:

- «Полиция Лос Анджелеса.Всем оставаться на местах, руки за голову,опустите мешок на пол.»

Аллисон опустил Кэмерон на пол.

Сара вопросительно посмотрела на агента и произнесла:

- "Что случилось Джеймс?Вас посетила совесть и вы решили сдаться правосудию?"

- «Сара, то что ты слышала, это несет воздух по вентиляционной шахте,мы их слышим,они нас нет.

Мой путь безопасен.»- прокряхтел он. И добавил тяжело дыша:

- «Она бревно, милая девушка,а весит 80 килограм.Мне надо поменять плечо.»

- «Эллисон, у нас копы на хвосте и в благодарность за то что она не убила вас когда вы выкопали Кромарти, вы обязаны вынести её отсюда.» - отчитала его Сара.

- "Я благодарен только своей маме которая хорошо кормила меня в детстве и я вырос таким большим что ещё могу её тащить.Будь я ботаником и решив на ней жениться, я бы рухнул вместе с ней вынося её из церкви на руках." - нервно ответил агент.

- «Ладно агент Аллисон,пошли дальше,потом будем отдыхать и обсуждать твои любовные фантазии, и не забудь прикрыть Кэмерон,чтобы не спрашивали куда ты голую девку тащишь» - вздыхая добавила Сара.

***

Алюминий, старый добрый алюминий.Не титан и не колтан.Если бы солдаты Скайнета были из алюминия то войну мы бы выиграли за две недели. Ему хватило часа чтобы немного прийти в себя. Джон закрутил алюминиевую флягу и пошел искать Дерека.

- "Эй дозор,сообщите Дереку что я хочу его видеть" сказал Джон деловым тоном стражу на посту.

- "Малый,кто ты такой чтобы чего то хотеть? Я сообщу Дереку, а ты поумерь свой тон и вернись на место." - басом выдал верзила.Нашивка на его рукаве говорила что его зовут Моджо. Он был странной помесью высокого, крупного черного брюнета с Актером Хэри Кироюки Тагавой.Дикая смесь.

Джон вернулся на топчан, через десять минут Моджо позвал его и повел его к Дереку приказав Джону идти впереди и не делать фокусов.

Он шел и впитывал своими глазами всё то что видел, про что ему постоянно рассказывала мать, Т-800 и Кэмерон. Он видел войну людей со Скайнетом.Он представлял себе всё это несколько по другому,измученные и больные люди,доедающие остатки припасов и делящие последнюю обойму с товарищем в бою против очередного оловянного солдата Скайнета. Но на базе все виделось совсем иначе. Да люди выглядели жалко,потрёпано,половина из них перевязаны бинтами и тряпками,кое кто с увечьями.Но они все оставались людьми и тут было много женщин,и по виду столько же мужчин, даже несколько детей он видел.Визуально на глаз Джон насчитал около 60 человек.

Хоть это и была страшная и жуткая война но человеческий инстинкт самосохранения продолжал выполнять свою роль заставляя людей даже в этих непростых условиях искать возможности для выживания и размножения.И одна главная черта присутствовала практически у всех присутствующих.Суровые и мужественные лица были у всех мужчин и даже у женщин, война закаляла людей как сталь, и Райли правильно сказала что все в 2008 году нытики и хлюпики, правда подтвердилась.

Они пришли к бункеру Дерека.

- « О, Джон ты уже освоился?» - произнес Дерек

- «Да, уже полегче.»

- «Так что ты мне расскажешь Джон? Кто ты? И откуда?Раньше мы тебя в наших краях не видели. И как то ты странно выглядишь, у нас нет таких людей как ты.Ты какой то ..» - сказал Дерек задумчиво и почесал подбородок.

- «Я понимаю,голый парень,в убежище,бродяга какой то.Вопросы полюбому будут» - пытался ответить Джон.

- "Попадаются нам индивидуалы шастающие по подземельям за периметром базы, мы их называем "тоннельными тролями",они отбросы общества полные, и глядя на тебя можно подумать что пришел к нам какой то туннельный тролль.Но такой чистенький и откормленный, что тебе наверное пришлось самому съесть этих троллей чтобы так выглядеть.Так что говори откуда ты.»" - продолжил Дерек

- «Дерек, я не могу тебе объяснить пока.Вернее могу но ты не поверишь.» оправдывался Джон

- «После того как железяки спалили мир дотла,я могу поверить во многое.» ответил Дерек

- «Я из 2008 года» - произнес Джон

- «И почему ты сразу мне не сказал?» Спросил Дерек

- « Не хотел чтобы твои парни знали,пока.» - добавил Джон

- «Лучше бы они узнали сразу, они как раз сейчас в новом найденом спецхранилище, там как раз имеются запасы зипрекса и других нейролептиков.Анальгин и антибиотики которые у нас есть шизофрению не лечат.» - с ехидством прокоментировал Дерек

- «Так ты мне не поверил?» - вопрошал Джон.

- «Джон, а зачем ты сюда приперся?Нам нужны люди но пусть они хотя бы объяснят откуда они и мы их примем.» - с укором произнёс Дерек.

- «Джон, я сейчас с Кайлом отправляюсь на задание,Моджо проведет тебя в твой «люкс»,а ты подумай и выбери другой год» - сказал Дерек уходя.

- «Чем тебе не нравиться 2008-ой?»- крикнул Джон вдогонку.

Дерек удалился и Джон с досадой пошел обратно в свой "отель Карлтон" под конвоем Моджо.Поднимая взгляд с пола в корридор Джон сначала не поверил себе, а потом не поверил своим глазам.В синем комбинезоне ведя раненого под руку по корридору медленно шла ..она. Её волосы слегка развевались и их глаза на миг встретились и замерли, в них читталось и удивление и счастье одновременно.

Да это была она

- "Шерри..."

____________


	2. Chapter 2

Терминатор: Записки с фронта перемен

Глава 2 == А под маской никого ==

Дверь открылась и из маленькой комнаты упал луч света,осветив ухоженные женские ноги и остатки лака на ногтях.

Молодая особа вошла в маленькую комнату съёживаясь от прикосновения к холодной кафельной плитке,и погрузилась в

тёплую ванную,наполненную до краёв.Ванна отделила на время её от внешнего мира и готова была слушать все её тайны и

откровения,не забыв после этого спустить их все в сливное отверстие.

Комнатка по определению не могла иметь огромных размеров,ванная комната в обычных отелях всегда маленькая.

Но Сара Коннор была рада и этому маленькому счастью, окружная тюрьма Лос Анджелеса не могла подарить

её такой простой радости и Сара не посчитала нужным долго задерживаться там.

Её желания совпали с её возможностями.

Благодаря Кэмерон она сейчас на свободе,а вот за то что Джон изза её проделок где то в лабиринтах времени,

она бы её наверное убила. Но если бы она решила это сделать то не определилась бы что считать Кэмерон.

Эту куклу которую они с Эллисоном вытащили из подвала или чип который неизвестно где.

Тёплая вода успокаивала и позволяла Саре на время убежать от этих мыслей.

Джеймс Эллисон привёз Сару в тот отель в котором находились Джон с Кэмерон до её освобождения.

Оставил ей еды на два дня,попорсил не высовываться и следить за периметром дислокации.А сам поехал искать

Саванну и изучать последствия атаки "больших насекомых".Калибовцам понравилось запускать своих "майских жуков"

в окна всем кому ни попадя.

***

Глаза открылись, и спасли Джона от смерти. Ему снилось что Кэмерон преследует его с желанием убить.

Она уже навела на него пистолет и произнесла: "Прощай Джон".Но он успел проснуться.Сел на кровати

и начал осматриваться, отходя от кошмара.

Джон смотрел на всё вокруг и мысли побежали: -"Помещение три на два метра, с железной дверью, кроватью и столом.

Еще пока не тюрьма и не карцер.Гостиница для подозреваемых, тот люкс про который говорил Дерек."

На столе стоял механический будильник.

После того как мир встал на уши эта простая вещица стала пользоваться большой популярностью.Наручные механические

часы стали неким фетишем, синонимом счастья, напоминавшем всем о счастливом прошлом.В помещении даже

стояли цветы в горшке.Джона это постоянно удивляло, на улице война, разруха,голод.Но цветы были во многих комнатах

где был Джон, и за ними ухаживали.В потолке висела энергосберегающая лампочка.

"Так, в потолке лампочка, а я с утра в будущем, нет бы с обеда в будущее отправили" - подумал Джон с усмешкой.

Шутки над собой скрашивали его серые будни. Вспомнив вчерашний день, Джон понял что произошло неординарное событие.

В корридоре базы он увидел Шерри. Выглядела она постарше той девчёнки которую он знал в школе.

"Но тогда ей было где то 16-17 лет, прибавим 19 и получим 35-36 лет, но Шерри на вид около 25 сейчас,что то

не так" - подумал Джон и продолжал мыслить дальше:

" Значит она тоже прислана из прошлого. Но кто её прислал? Люди? Скайнет? И у неё есть доступ к машине времени."

Мысли о Шерри очень сильно подняли дух Джона, он понял что ему надо с ней поговорить или с кем другим.

И чем быстрей тем лучше. Джон посмотрел на часы, семь утра и десять минут.

"Сопротивление не спит,Кэмерон тоже не спит,хорошее совпадение;" - подумал Джон

Он встал и постучал кулаком в дверь.Послышался щелчок замка и дверь открыли.За дверью был Минг.

- О Джон,ты проснулся, потерпи две минуты. Сейчас Нэнси и Кристал придут и сделают тебе массаж спины,

могут и маникюр сделать если захочешь; - подколол его Минг.

- Девченки потом,мне надо поговорить с Дереком,срочно отведи меня к Дереку,или позови его сюда; - быстро объяснил Джон.

- Нет Джон.Я этого не сделаю,но могу сделать девочек.Позвать Нэнси? - Минг издевался над Джоном.

- Отведи меня к Дереку! - более сурово прошипел Джон.

- Остынь парень! - уже серьезно сказал Минг, и продолжил, - Дерек поздно вернулся с задания

и был приказ не будить его до 7:30 кроме экстренных случаев.Я доложу ему твою просьбу после его подъёма.

А пока подожди у себя, я тебя позову.

Дверь опять закрыли....

***

На часах ровно семь тридцать, а они уже давно не спят. Они - это шестеро лохматых четвероногих зверя,

породы немецкая овчарка,в жизни обычные собаки.Завидев человека с едой, они дружно забегали по вольеру

и залаяли, шевеля хвостами от радости. Разносящий еду зашел в вольер и начал трепать их за холки

всех подряд, до кого дотягивался.

- Ах вы мои хорошие, соскучились за мной,я за вами тоже соскучилась. Так, хватит баловаться ведите себя прилично.

Сегодня у вас на завтрак королевская еда. Гречневая каша с мясом, в качестве мяса сегодня кушаем крыску,

два голубя и три кошки.Мамочка вас любит и заботиться о вас. - произнесла она.

Сзади по корридору подошел человек и позвал:

- Аллисон, ты здесь? А я тебя везде ищу.

Аллисон обернулась и ответила: - Шерри привет. Как мой солдат Пончик себя чувствует?

- Я и пришла тебе сообщить что можешь его забирать. Рана хорошо зажила, хвостом уже виляет вовсю; - ответила Шерри.

- Шерри подожди минутку. Я наложу им еды и пойду с тобой за Пончиком. - сказала Аллисон(Саммер:)

Аллисон быстро разложила еду по кастрюлям и закрыла вольер.Вытерла руки тряпкой висящей неподалёку и присоединилась

к Шерри.Они пошли в медблок беседуя по дороге.

- Рассказывай Шерри как у вас дела в медблоке? Что новенького? - Спросила Аллисон.

- Да всё по старому, ребят ранят, всех ко мне. Убьют, тоже ко мне.Не скучно. Жалко только то, что бывает

таких красивых убивают. Его привозят, ты его спасти пытаешся, зашить побыстрее, а слёзы так и катятся,

даже не видно что зашиваешь. Не часто конечно,но бывает иногда не выдерживаешь. - с грустью добавила Шерри.

- Металюги заплатят нам за все наши слёзы. - жестко сказала Аллисон и продолжила:

- Чуть не забыла, видела у нас новичок на базе появился?

- Это такой откормыш среднего роста? Ты про него? - уточнила Шерри.

- Да про него.Мы как то с Кайлом, Мингом и лейтенантом Дереком ходили троллей гонять и его нашли.

Его кажется его Джон зовут. - похвасталась Аллисон.

- А вот оно что; - многозадачно произнесла Шерри и слегка задумалась.

- Что оно? - спросила её Аллисон и стукнула Шерри слегка локтем в бок, добавив: - я его первая увидела, и может

быть я ему понравлюсь. так что не встрявай.У нас на базе, симпатичных мало.Вдруг мне немного

повезёт и он окажется тем, кто мне нужен.

- Тебе повезёт.И каждый раз когда он будет тебя видеть,он будет себя странно вести.

Его как током будет бить при твоём появлении.Вот увидишь. - констатировала Шерри.

- Слушай, а откуда ты всё это знаешь? - удивилась Аллисон и даже остановилась на мгновение.

- Мне недавно сон приснился про тебя, но я тебе весь не расскажу,а то не сбудется.- ответила Шерри слегка улыбаясь.

- Сон говоришь,ну ладно;- произнесла Аллисон и немного задумалась.

Они обе замолчали и вошли в медблок.

***

....и через полчаса снова открыли.

- Джон, на выход. Дерек ждёт. - приказал Минг

Джон вскочил и быстро вышел из своего "люкса". Минг следовал за ним. Через минуту они были у Дерека.

- Доброе утро пришелец. Вспомнил что интересное или придумал новенькое? - спросил его Дерек с лёгким ехидством.

- Дерек, я хочу поговорить с Мартином Бэделом, он должен меня знать. - почти командным тоном произнёс Джон.

- Джон, на данный момент я не знаком ни с каким Мартином Бэделом, - ответил Дерек спокойно.

Джон оторопел от такой информации и был слегка растерян.Дерек посмотрел на него и продолжил.

- Потому что это знакомство в прошлом.Мартин Бэдел геройски погиб год назад при защите базы в Сан Диего.

Мне жаль Джон, он не сможет тебе больше помочь.

Джон не мог поверить в смерть своего далёкого знакомого.Все надежды на понимание Дерека уходили из под ног.

Джон решил использовать ещё один шанс и спросил:

- Дерек,у вас есть в Сопротивлении девушка по имени Шерри? Светлые длинные волосы, красивая такая,

я видел как она помогала раненому идти.

- Шерри, есть. Кто же не знает Шерри. - проинес Дерек,и попросил охрану позвать Шерри.

Дерек продолжил: - А что тебя связывает с Шерри?

- Мы с ней раньше были знакомы. - сообщил Джон.

- С трудом вериться ,но ладно; - добавил Дерек.

Примерно через пять минут. в штабную комнату вошла Шерри.

- Сержант Шерри Свонсон по вашему приказанию прибыла, - отчеканила она.

- Присядь Шерри. Этот молодой человек говорит что вы знакомы, его зовут Джон.Джон Коннор. - произнёс Дерек.

- Шерри, я же знаю что это ты, я не знаю как ты здесь очутилась. Но это ты. - сказал ей Джон.

- А откуда он меня знает? - спросила она и смотрела на них двоих.

- Мы же с тобой в школе учились. Помнишь? - твердил Джон.

Шерри открыла рот от удивления, широко раскрыла глаза и начала заливисто смеяться. Унявшись, она ответила:

- Ненормальный.

- Вот и я о том же. - произнес Дерек и добавил: - Шерри можешь идти к себе.

Шерри поднялась и направляясь к двери с едва заметным осуждением посмотрела на Джона.

Джон сидел сосредоточенный и внимательно смотрел на Дерека.Он решал как ему поступить дальше. Рассказывать

Дереку ту информацию которую ему рассказывал сам Дерек он не собирался.Потому что не знал к чему это приведёт.

Дерек подошел к столу и стал напротив него, дал ему лист бумаги и карандаш.Подвинул лист к Джону и сказал:

- Джон, я вижу ты парень неплохой, с характером. Если не хочешь говорить, напиши. Все останеться только между нами.

Джон не выдержал и со злости сломал карандаш,а листок бумаги скомкал и зашвырнул в угол.Громко и яростно ругаясь:

- Какого черта Дерек?! Что ты хочешь, что бы я рассказал?! Что я предатель и засланец?!

Так я тебе ничего этого сказать не смогу! Ты можешь прямо сейчас выкинуть меня патрульным железякам и

ничего не измениться! Но помни Дерек!это очень важно! Ты обязательно должен отбить у метала станцию

Сирано Поинт, от этого будет зависеть судьба сопротивления!И твоя жизнь тоже!

Всё это он подкрепил сильным ударом ладони по столу и сел на стул кипя гневом.

Глаза Дерека сильно округлились после речи Джона.Он подошел к стене,

взял оттуда свободный стул и поставив его у стола сел напротив Джона. Пристально посмотрел ему в глаза и начал говорить:

- А ты не так прост как выглядишь, и действительно обладаешь какой то информацией. Я для начала соглашусь с некоторыми

твоими словами по поводу твоих путешествий во времени.Но тебе придёться и дальше применить свои козыри для получения

моего доверия.

Дерек чуть отклонился назад и продолжил:

- То что ты упомянул Сирано Поинт тебя спасло. Это сверхсекретная информация, и знают её только

три человека, включая меня. О том что информация могла просочиться не может быть и речи.

У Джона отлегло на душе, от слов Дерека. Он меньше всего хотел, чтобы его собственный дядя его пришиб или

отправил осваивать практику по собственному жертвоприношению в логово машин.

Дерек сделал паузу, его голос уже был не таким грозным.Он вел разговор дальше:

- Я так предполагаю что ты мог раньше находиться возле станции.

- Да. Я видел её. - утвердительно ответил Джон кивая при этом головой.

- Вот и хорошо, сейчас мы сходим к Майку, он у нас топограф.Отвечает за карты и разные фотографии. У нас недостаёт

информации по объектам возле Сирано Поинт. Поможешь ему чем сможешь. - сказал Дерек.

- Конечно,пошли. - ответил Джон и поднялся из за стола.

***

Джон с Дереком вышли из штабной комнаты и пошли не спеша в северную часть базы где Джон еще никогда не был.

Для Джона вся жизнь Сопротивления была любопытна, потому что ему тяжело было понять как люди могли выживать

после ядерных бомбардировок и еще отбивались от атак роботов.

- Дерек скажи пожалуйста,а откуда вы электричество берёте? Ведь все электросети давно разрушены. - спросил Джон.

- Хороший вопрос Джон. Тут в заливе на глбине, находиться подводный атомоход. Он скрыт от железяк толщей воды.

От него сюда протянута линия которая нас питает. Мы три месяца её скрытно тянули чтобы железки не раскрыли.

Около 80-ти процентов трассы идёт под землёй, и лишь кусочек слегка на поверхности.

А знаешь как мы его достали? - произнес Дерек поворачиваясь к Джону.

- Продолжай. - сказал джон

Джон только рот не открыл от услышанного рассказа, а так он весь был поглощен историей.И Дерек продолжал.

- Мы обменяли его у русских на большую партию плазменных винтовок.У русских там везде леса и большие территории.

У них очень много хантеров летало. Поначалу там говорят жесточайшие воздушные бои были.А потом пошли Т-600

и Т-800, и их тяжело стало выбивать обычным оружием.А у нас хантеров было мало и поначалу многих Т-600 плазмой

экипировали.Вот мы эту плазму у них и отобрали.

Это привело к тому что винтовок было много поначалу. Вот на них и обменяти тот атомоход.Русские раз в год приплывают,

и забирают его на месяц на заправку. Где они уран обогащают, я не представляю. Но заправляют исправно.

Дерек закончил говорить как раз в тот момент когда они пришли в помкщение где работал Майк.Майк тут же

встал для приветствия старшего по званию.

- Отставить. - прервал его Дерек

Они вошли в отсек увешанный разными картами, фотографиями поверхности Земли из космоса,чертежами и

непонятными рисунками. На дальней стене висел портрет девушки с каштановыми волосами и книжкой в руках.

Джон на мгновение замер, продолжая рассматривать эту картину пока Дерек его не отвлек.

- Джон познакомься, это сержант Майк Делореан, наш географический монстр.Знает где и что

в округе находиться.Он наш лучший топографист - произнёс Дерек.

Джон наконец то оторвался от созерцания картины и обратил внимание на нового знакомого.

- Привет, я Джон. - ответил Джон протягивая ему руку для рукопожатия.

Майк оказался подтянутым парнем лет тридцати с горящим взором голубых глаз.На голове у него была

взлохмаченая шевелюра светлых волос.Он выглядел обаятельным и сразу располагал к себе людей своим жизнелюбием.

- Очень приятно Джон. Что понравилась? - спросил Майк Джона указывая на картину.

Теперь Джон повнимательней рассмотрел все детали портрета. На нём была изображена Кэмерон.

На ней была её черная курточка с закатанными по локоть рукавами, она была не застёгнута и под ней

просматривалась белая майка. Одной рукой она прижимала книгу к своей груди. На книге менее разборчиво

было написано "Волшебник из страны Оз".Лицо не выражало никаких эмоций, спокойный взгляд смотрящий вперёд.

- Кто нарисовал эту картину? И когда? - спросил Джон с лёгким волнением в голосе.

- Это всё Майк, молодец, он тебе кого хочешь нарисует. - ответил Дерек.

- Да это старая моя картина.но она всем нравиться, вот я и повесил. - произнёс Майк.

- Старая? В смысле? - спросил Джон.

- эта картина о том странном случае который изменил всю мою жизнь и возможно благодаря этому случаю

я сейчас еще жив, а не летаю по планете в виде пепла.Мне было десять лет,три года до судного дня.

Кажется 2008 год,весной.Ко мне в дом заявился "три восьмёрки" и хотел убить меня. Она и еще одна женщина

спасли меня тогда.Они сказали что за мной гонится киборг и хочет меня убить.А та женщина читала мне

тогда эту книгу про "Волшебника из страны Оз".

Вот эта девушка меня тогда очень поразила своей силой.В память о ней я и нарисовал эту картину.

мне немного позировала Аллисон. Она очень на неё похожа, почти как сёстры. После того случая мои родители

продали дом и мы переехали далеко за город.Это и спасло меня от ядерного удара по Лос Анджелесу. - закочил

свой рассказ Майк.

Джон тут же расплылся в улыбке и его лицо исказилась гримасой посетившего его озарения.

- А ещё она предложила тебе сказочку на ночь когда ты хотел позвонить по телефону.И это она предложила

тебе прочитать книгу для домашнего задания. Тебя поразило то, как она тебя подняла за шиворот, такая хрупкая.

И тот громила который тебя преследовал был лысым и другая женщина ему в грудь из дробовика выстрелила.

И ты не Майк Делореан. Ты Мартин Бэделл. - выложил всё Джон. Он неплохо помнил эту историю.Мама подробно

рассказала как они с Кэмерон спасали другого Мартина Бэделла от киборга.

На лице Майка тут же появился страх от всего услышанного.Он смотрел на джона глазами полными ужаса.

- Так значит они всё же нашли меня и ты пришел менч убить? - тихим голосом произнёс Майк.

Дерек обалдевший от всего услышанного,всё же быстрей всех пришел в себя и разрядил обстановку.

- Майк успокойся, он не собирается тебя убивать.Просто Джон утверждает что он прибыл из 2008 года.Только

это останется между нами Майк,никому не слова.Ты понял. - сказал Дерек.

- Так точно лейтенант! - отчеканил он.

Лицо майка тут же расслабилось от напряжения и он вздохнул с облегчением и спросил Джона:

- А эта женщина,Сара, и девушка,Кэмерон её звали, кто они тебе?

- Это моя мать, а девушка сестра. - ответил Джон.Он решил промолчать про особенность Кэмерон.

Лицо Майка стало таким радостным как будто он встретил дальнего родственника которого очень давно не видел.

Затем он повернулся к Дереку и сказал:

- Лейтенант Риз, если этот парень говорит что прибыл из прошлого то это полная правда.

- Вот это поворот.Объяснишь? - спросил у него Дерек.

- Конечно. То что мне рассказал Джон,я никому и никогда не рассказывал,даже своим родителям.

Я придумал для них историю про бандитов и ограбление.И Сара посоветовала мне поменять имя когда я подросту.

Когда начался Судный День, мои родители погибли находясь в городе. И с этого момента я поменял себе имя и никто

не знал до этого момента моего настоящего имени.Только приближенный к этим двум женщинам мог знать все детали.

- высказался Майк.

- Вот это вы дали оба. - со вздохом произнёс Дерек и добавил обращаясь к Майку: - Майк, ты для меня Майком был,

Майком и останешься. Мы зайдём к тебе после обеда.Тогда и поговорим.Мы с Джоном уходим.

Дерек и Джон вышли из отсека и пошли обратно.Всю дорогу они молчали.Когда они вернувшись на уже знакомую Джону

территорию Дерек произнёс:

- Я сообщу сержанту Мингу о присвоении тебе звания рядовой. Он будет твоим непосредственным начальником.

Пока погуляй тут по округе,далеко не ходи.Где то через полчаса иди в жилой отсек и выбери себе ночлежку.

А я пока всем доложу о снятии с тебя статуса "подозреваемый" и присвоении тебе звания рядовой.

Рядовой Коннор,вам всё иясно?

- Так точно,лейтенант Риз! - отчитался Джон и добавил: - Лейтенант Риз, а где мне найти Шерри?

- Джон, если мы один на один то зови меня просто Дерек, или лейтенант.А Шерри ты можешь найти в медблоке, по

корридору прямо и четвёртый поворот направо. - объяснил ему Дерек.

- Спасибо Дерек. - ответил Джон и они расстались.

***

- На часах уже 8:30, что то я у тебя засиделась, пойду к своим любимцам. - сказала Аллисон прощаясь с Шерри.

Она прицепила поводок к ошейнику молодого пса породы немецкая овчарка по кличке Пончик и направилась

к выходу из медблока. Отойдя пару шагов от двери она чуть не столкнулась с тем самым новичком,о котором

она беседовала с Шерри.

Новенький посмотрел на неё таким взглядом как будто увидел привидение и чуть запинаясь произнёс:

- Э-э привет. Я Джон, Джон Коннор.

- Аллисон. Аллисон Янг. - ответила она слегка улыбаясь.

Он ещё пару секунд смотрел на неё своим ошарашенным взглядом и только потом развернулся и побежал в медблок.

"Да-а Шерри была права по поводу его странного взгляда" - подумала Аллисон и направилась с Пончиком к вольеру.

"Денёк полон неожиданностей" - сказал про себя Джон после неожиданного знакомства с Аллисон и вошел в Медблок.

Джон оказался в довольно просторном помещении, хорошо освещенном, в центре находился операционный стол,

возле стен на столах было мнрго разных лекарств и медицинских принадлежностей. Шерри стояла спиной к двери и мыла

руки в умывальнике. Она услышала как кто то вошел и обернулась.

- Шерри, мне надо с тобой поговорить. - деловым тоном произнёс Джон.

Джон услышал как сзади кто то тоже вошел в медблок и обернулся.Он не понял что происходит но произнёс:

- Мисис Уивер?

Кэтрин Уивер медленно прошла по медблоку и глядя на Шерри произнесла:

- Здравствуй дочка.

- Здравствуй мама. - ответила она.

Джон потрясённо смотрел на всё происходящее открыв рот.Уивер тем временем продолжила:

- Джон, надеюсь ты не забыл ту девочку которую спас.Познакомься ещё раз. Моя дочь.. Саванна Уивер.

* * *

(ту би континуед)


End file.
